Zanarkand Oblivion
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: The sequal to Fools Love. The daughter of Tidus and Rikku is now fourteen, her sense of adventure takes her into the now forming battlefield. She befriends the enemy, but then learns that a summoner can have two faces..she is sent into the middle of this
1. Lynn and The New Enemy

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX nor do I own Squaresoft. But I do own this new character group. This new story is a real...umm, confusing plot even to me. Ah well, you'll catch on...hopefully.  
  
-Title- Zanarkand Oblivion  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - Lynn and The New Enemy  
  
- Chapter - One  
  
----------------  
  
Fourteen years after the Sin battle. A child was born only a year after the battle. Hair of the sun and eyes of seagreen water. The daughter of Rikku and Tidus. But, will she follow in the footsteps of her parents? Or will Zanarkand be sent into Oblivion again? Her story unfolds...  
  
---  
  
"Zanarkand...what a wonderfully, exotic, breathtaking and-"  
  
"BORING PLACE!"  
  
Young Lynn stood outside her home. Her boyish cut blonde hair tossled by the wind. "There's absolutly nothing to do here! No action....no fun! Dad's out playing Blitzball and mom's...doing what mom's do! What is my destiny I ask of you!" She yelled towards the sky.  
  
Her eyes searched the skies. For something, anything. Wakka had told her all about Spira, and how her father and mother had defeated Sin along with the rest of the group. She had heard about how Master Auron died in battle against Sin.  
  
Lynn kicked a stone and watched it skip towards the edge of the walkway where the water met land. The stone suddenly shot backwards and nearly skinned Lynn's shin. "What the heck was that?!" She gasped, surprised.  
  
She edged towards the water and peered over. Just water, she thought, nothing unusual. "Lynn, what are you doing?" Rikku inquired as she leaned over the guardrail.  
  
Lynn jumped in surprise. Her mother was always popping out of nowhere. "Nothing! Geeze, you scared me," Lynn replied.  
  
Rikku smiled. "Sorry about that...have you felt the wind change?"  
  
"The wind? What about it and it does that....you know..changes in the atmosphere."  
  
Rikku shook her head and gazed out across the ocean. "No...it's different. It just sends chills down my spine when I think about it."  
  
Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Rikku...my mother...scared about a little wind change? Hah! You fought Sin, remember? What can wind do that Sin couldn't?"  
  
Rikku frowned. "I remember what I don't want to remember, you know."  
  
The wind suddenly became strong. Rikku turned and held out her hand to Lynn. "Come on! We have to get to shelter!"  
  
Lynn took Rikku's hand and the two ran back towards the house. Tidus appeared down the street, running as fast as he could. The wind grew stronger and stronger until finally Lynn and Rikku were picked up off their feet. "Mom! What the heck is this!?" Lynn cried out, fear growing inside.  
  
"I don't know...oh my god...," Rikku gasped as she looked up.  
  
Lynn looked up and screamed in horror. A vortex had appeared in the sky, hues of red and silver swirling in a large mass. Tidus was holding onto a pole. "Try and catch that laundry line!!!" He yelled.  
  
Rikku held tight on Lynn's hand but the strong wind was tearing them apart. "Lynn! Hold on!" Rikku cried out.  
  
Lynn couldn't hear Rikku's words, the wind drowned her out. All Lynn could do was stare at the swirling mass until she felt herself fall into a hypnotic state. Something was beckoning her inside that swirling mass. Rikku tried to hold on but her hand was slipping. "Lynn!" She screamed as their hands seperated.  
  
Lynn was swept up towards the swirling mass, twirling around like a ragdoll. As Lynn soon vanished into the vortex, the wind stopped and the skies cleared. Rikku hung from the clothes line as Tidus rushed over. "Lynn!" He yelled towards the sky.  
  
"She's gone....," Rikku gasped and fainted.  
  
Her grasp released and Tidus caught her. Into Spira, he thought with a frown, into danger. --- "Che..? Che che!" A high-pitched squeel alarmed.  
  
Lynn opened her eyes, blinked and realized a weird looking animal was staring at her with beady eyes. She gasped and sat up quickly. The little animal backed away, its' long ears erect and turning in all directions. "Where am I?" Lynn pondered as she gazed up at the sky.  
  
"Che?" The bunny-look-alike inquired and cocked its' head to the side.  
  
Lynn stood up and closed her eyes for a second. She had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes again and a young man was standing before her. His hair was short, spiked and raven colored. His eyes were peircing orbs of gold. Lynn backed away," who are you!? Where am I?" She cried out.  
  
She tripped on a rock behind her and collapsed. The young man rushed over and held his hand out. "This is Spira. I heard an alarming Cheril cry and I decided to investigate. Sorry that I didn't say anything while you were taking everything in. And....you should know this is Spira, who doesn't?" He inquired.  
  
Lynn bit her lip and could feel her excitment beat at her organs. "This! This is Spira!?"  
  
"Yes...are you not from around here?"  
  
Lynn looked up at the sky. "I came from Zanarkand...my parents are Tidus and Rikku. You have-"  
  
"You are Master Tidus and Mistress Rikku's offspring!!!??" The young man exclaimed.  
  
Lynn stood up and nodded. "Yeah...this huge swirling mass in the sky brought me here."  
  
The young man hesitated a bit then grinned just as quickly. "Oh, that must have been a storm which blew you here. It was nothing, really."  
  
His grin was almost sinister like, but Lynn hadn't caught on to it. Lynn looked around and jumped up and down. "Where's Wakka!?"  
  
"Wakka? Oh, he's not in this town. I could get you to him though."  
  
"Oh thank you! And...what is your name?"  
  
"Aeria. I'm a summoner's son."  
  
The young man bowed and smirked. Lynn started to walk away towards the town but Aeria stopped her. "We'll have to leave now, if you want to get there before nightfall," he said.  
  
"Oh...alright," Lynn replied with a nod.  
  
Aeria led her down the path towards a plain. His hand resting on the hilt of his glowing sword, he sneered.  
  
"Wakka!!" Lynn yelled.  
  
The door to a house opened and Wakka appeared. "Lynn??? What are you doing here?" He inquired.  
  
Lynn put her hands together. "This huge swirling mass brought me."  
  
Wakka hesitated and took Lynn's arm. "Is anyone following you?"  
  
Lynn looked around and realized Aeria wasn't there. "My...no..."  
  
Wakka pulled her inside and Lulu was sitting in the living room. "Lulu?" Lynn inquired as she stepped into the living room.  
  
"Ah, you are Lynn, are you not? I see your resemblence to Rikku," Lulu replied with a smile.  
  
"You're that black magician Wakka told me about! How powerful and beautiful you were!"  
  
Lulu looked at Wakka and he blushed a light red. Lynn smiled. "I'm glad I stumbled on you two...I thought I would be lost or something."  
  
"You do know what's happening here...don't you?" Wakka inquired.  
  
Lynn shook her head slowly. "No, sorry. What's happening? Something bad?" Lynn inquired.  
  
"There's someone trying to follow in the footsteps of Sin. Yet, he isn't destroying villages...just stealing Aeons and manipulating them. We don't know where Yuna or Kimarhi had went...so it's just us two here. We wanted to send for Tidus and Rikku yet...Wakka said we could 'handle' it. But we have nothing on the enemy," Lulu replied with a sigh.  
  
"Well...I didn't think he would steal Aeons! I didn't think someone could actually steal Aeons. Especially Anima or Bahamute. Now those are difficult to tame. But why, why would someone want to destroy Spira?" Lynn inquired with a frown.  
  
"I don't know...but I'm going to take you home, now," Wakka said sternly.  
  
"I don't want to! I want to fight, just like my parents did against Sin!"  
  
"This isn't a game, Lynn. This is reality...and in reality people die!" Lulu snapped.  
  
Lynn stared at Lulu with wide eyes. Lulu frowned and turned to the window. "No one is indestructable....this isn't a game. People are as fragile as glass....they can be broken," Lulu murmered.  
  
Wakka, with his hands on his hips, shook his slowly from side to side. "Lynn...come on, I'll take you home," he said.  
  
He took hold of Lynn's hand and led her outside, leaving Lulu inside. Lulu touched the glass and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Auron....Jecht...Chappu...no one is indestructable," she sighed.  
  
"Wakka, why did Lulu snap like that?" Lynn inquired.  
  
Wakka shook his head. "We are all stressed over the new enemy...sorry about her behavior. Now, be truthful...did you meet anyone out here? Anyone mysterious or...not human?" He inquired.  
  
"I met this boy named Aeria...he was really nice. He showed me here. He said he was a summon-"  
  
Wakka stopped suddenly. "A summoner?"  
  
"Yeah...except, he said it was his father who was a summoner."  
  
Wakka frowned. "What did he look like?"  
  
Lynn shrugged. "Dark raven hair and golden eyes....why? Are you suspecting a harmless boy?"  
  
"Yes...but he isn't harmless. A summoner has two faces...some do. I'm sending you home and bringing your parents back to join me and Lulu to investigate this young man. You're not going to get into any of this."  
  
"But I already am! I know what this boy looks like...I can help! Mom and dad trained me...I can help you, without them! I want to help!" Lynn exclaimed.  
  
Wakka turned to her. More and more like her mother and father, he thought with an inward smile. "..Your parents are gonna kill me," he muttered.  
  
Lynn jumped on him and hung around his waist. "Thank you!!! I won't fail!"  
  
Wakka pried her off and set her on her feet. "Now, where did this boy go?"  
  
"I don't know...he vanished after I arrived. And his name is Aeria."  
  
"Aeria then....let's go back to my house. Lulu might be worried..."  
  
The two headed back.  
  
Wakka entered and he stopped Lynn from entering. His home was demolished. Blood covered the floor but there was no sign of Lulu. "What the hell happened?!" Wakka hissed.  
  
Lynn peered through Wakka's fingers and covered her mouth. Blood had been smeared on the littered floor, skid marks of a body and feet were plainly visible. "...who could have done this?" She inquired.  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks when she thought of Lulu. This could be her blood on the floor. Wakka flinched and pulled Lynn closer to his side, the blitzball withdrawn and ready in his left hand. "It's still here....," he breathed.  
  
"I see you can sense my power...but for how long will you last against it, legendary warrior?" A sneer came from the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself, bastard!" Wakka growled.  
  
Aeria stepped into the light. His hands were bloody and in his right hand he held Mog. "No!!" Lynn screamed.  
  
A laugh erupted from the young man, but this laugh was pure evil. It didn't seem to match the young man. "You thought I was just a helpless boy?! Your eyes deceive you, child. For I am Kebrious, Lord of Aeonia. Wakka...shall we?"  
  
"No...wakka..."  
  
"Lynn...step behind me," Wakka ordered with a stern voice.  
  
"But, I don't want you to get hurt!" Lynn protested.  
  
Wakka shoved Lynn outside the house and slammed the door shut. Lynn threw herself at the door. "Wakka!!!"  
  
She could hear thuds and a loud cry. It was an Aeon, she knew it. How could Wakka fight against that?  
  
"Wakka!!!!!"  
  
- To Be Continued. Nice new chapter? ^^; Hope all of you liked it. 


	2. First Battle

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX nor do I own Squaresoft. But I do own this new character group. This new story is a real...umm, confusing plot even to me. Ah well, you'll catch on...hopefully.  
  
-Title- Zanarkand Oblivion  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - The First Battle.  
  
- Chapter - Two  
  
----------------  
  
"Wakka!! Open the door!!" Lynn cried.  
  
No noise.  
  
Lynn could only hear her own heartbeat, and after a while which felt like an hour. An aeon burst through the roof. It was large and nothing Lynn had ever seen before. Chains seemed to have it under control, but its' eyes were that of pure evil. It was cat-like, large saber teeth protruding from its' upper jaw and ending at its' chest. Fur of pitch black and silver, glowing eyes. It landed infront of Lynn, snarling. Chains and shackles were wrapped around the legs, stomach and neck of this Aeon. "Where's Wakka!!!" Lynn demanded as the young man appeared.  
  
He held Wakka's blitzball, it was covered in blood. Lynn shook her head and backed away. "Why...he's dead of course," Kebrious mocked and tossed the ball towards Lynn.  
  
She dodged it and watched the ball drop to the dirt before her. "You cruel person! How could you do this!?"  
  
"I am not a person...but a god, dear. And now...you are to join those two in hell."  
  
Kebrious raised his hand up, a power erupting from his palm. His grin grew wide, it was almost like that chesire cat in alice in wonderland. Before he let the Aeon loose another swooped down, Bahamute. Lynn was yanked back by two furry arms. "Damnit..who the hell is that!" Kebrious growled and looked up at a small clearing.  
  
Yuna stood there, her wand poised. Bahamute hovered near her, his arms crossed over his massive and muscular chest. "Leave now!" She yelled.  
  
"Your powers are old! You are nothing!" Kebrious growled.  
  
Lynn looked up and a great lion had her. Khimarhi let Lynn go and stood near. "Let Yuna handle....," he said.  
  
Lynn glanced over at Yuna. She had heard that Tidus was in love with Yuna before getting together with Rikku. Yuna was beautiful. Bahamute growled and shook his head in a mockery. "What Aeon have you corrupted!?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"His name is Kaita, and he is far more powerful than your Bahamute. Go! Rip them to shreds, Kaita!" Kebrious ordered.  
  
Kaita spread his dark wings and flew towards the two. Bahamute stepped infront of Yuna and blocked Kaita's powerful blow. The two were at a standstill. "Be strong..Bahamute!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
Bahamute growled and grabbed Kaita's throat, he tossed the cat to the side and quickly went after him. Kaita regained his footing and raked a claw across Bahamute's face. Bahamute reared back and roared in agony as blood rained to the ground. Kaita took the opportunity to go after Yuna while Bahamute was blinded. "Anima!" Yuna yelled.  
  
The great, bird looking Aeon fell through the sky and landed infront of Yuna. Blocking the blow from Kaita. Bahamute regained his sight and fury rose inside of him. "Yuna! Get out of there!" Khimarhi yelled.  
  
Lynn shook her head as Bahamute dropped to all fours. A power erupting from inside, sending the circle on his back in a frenzy. "Mega Flare...," Lynn breathed.  
  
Yuna was grabbed by Anima and held close. Bahamute let Mega Flare go and it hit both Kaita and Anima. "Yuna!!" Khimarhi and Lynn yelled.  
  
Kebrious was silent. The dust cleared and Anima was gone. Kaita was still standing, blood smeared his face. He turned slowly to Bahamute and showed his large teeth in a grin. Kaita's large paws clenched into fists and his wings quivered. Bahamute flew up into the sky, sending beams from his wings. They hit target but Kaita was already at full max. Kaita's face split apart and revealed an ugly mass of blood and gore, but a face was soon growing. Blood dropped to the ground and slid into a circle. Kebrious was laughing now, a laugh that seemed to tear through the growing silence. Kaita's fists spread open, blood dripping from the holes he had punctured with his claws. "Bloody Revenge!" Kebrious yelled.  
  
Kaita threw handfulls of blood and gore at Bahamute. Bahamute looked at the blood and gore, confused. Kaita put both hands together and grinned, the blood and gore began to smolder and sizzle. Bahamute began to roar in pain, the acids burning through his flesh. Bahamute dropped to the ground, defeated and melting. Anima reappeared from the sky, Yuna still alive on his shoulder. "Bahamute...," Yuna gasped.  
  
Kaita's form soon vanished. "I grow bored...now, to finish all of you off...Waiiuya!" Kebrious called.  
  
Anima vanished and Yuna rushed over to Khimarhi and Lynn. "We have to go! Now! He is too strong!" Lynn pleaded.  
  
"I agree...let's go," Yuna replied with a nod.  
  
They turned and stared as the sky seemed to split apart. A large bird fell from the sky, dark as pitch black and its' eyeballs were crimson red. Its teeth were large and needlelike. "Feel the power of Waiiyua!" Kebrious laughed.  
  
The great bird powered up and sent a wave of power towards the group. The whole ground disappeared when the power hit it. "Vanishing!" Yuna yelled.  
  
The three unmateralized just before the power hit them. Kebrious snapped his fingers and Waiiyua vanished. "Damnit...but, I can now say I am the closest thing to god now. They will not win...they will die the next time we meet," Kebrious sneered and vanished.  
  
"Wakka and Lulu....both dead," Yuna sighed.  
  
Lynn was sitting in a large chair. Silent. Khimarhi strode over to Lynn and put a paw on her shoulder. "It alright now, Lynn. Safe now," he said calmly.  
  
"Khimarhi...can you leave for just a moment?" Yuna inquired.  
  
Khimarhi nodded and left the room. Yuna stood up and sat next to Lynn. "How did you get here? Did Tidus and Rikku send you?"  
  
"....I was...I was pulled in by a storm....my mother, our hands slipped from each others grasp. Father....he looked...looked so scared. Have I done...done something wrong?" Lynn inquired silently as she pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
Yuna put an arm around Lynn and pulled her close. "You can cry if you want...Tidus always held it in, I knew he always wanted to cry. You are like him in so many ways...go ahead, you can cry."  
  
Lynn felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she put her arms around Yuna's waist, crying into her shoulder. "I'm so scared," she sniffled.  
  
"Me too....you can sleep now."  
  
Lynn's crying soon sent her into a deep sleep. Her dreams were strange and horrifying.  
  
"Tidus!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"Lynn's...she's dead...," Tidus murmered.  
  
~ I'm not dead! ~  
  
Tidus and Rikku stood before a tombstone. Both had black attire and both had reddened eyes. "...why...a parent is not supposed to bury their child!" Rikku cried and fell to her knees.  
  
~ Mom...Dad!!! I'm here!!! ~  
  
A flashback.  
  
"Lynnie....you are so reckless," Rikku said with a smile.  
  
They were outside. Lynn had tripped and dust covered her face, blood was smeared on her cheek from a scrape. "Mommy?"  
  
Rikku started to walk away. "Mommy! Mommy come back!!" Lynn cried and raised her small hand.  
  
"I'll always be here...Lynnie, if you just call my name...I'll come running. But, you can lick your own wounds, can't you? I won't be able to take care of you all the time."  
  
Lynn felt the tears welt up in her eyes, she shut her eyes. When she reopened them Tidus was standing there, his hands on his hips. "Lynn, I'm disappointed in you," he muttered.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Beside Lynn was a broken vase. "But dad I-"  
  
"No buts...there's the evidence...you're grounded."  
  
"Dad! It was an accident!"  
  
Tidus walked away. Lynn dropped to her knees and felt a sharp pain in her knee, lifting it up she found a piece of the vase in her leg. "Dad! Come back! She cried.  
  
Rikku entered the room. "Oh, Lynn...you alright?" She inquired.  
  
"I have a piece of vase in my knee...mom, can you help me?"  
  
Rikku shook her head. "If you are lost...and get a splinter in your hand...I won't be there to help you. But, beings that I am here..I might as well help you with that."  
  
Lynn woke up suddenly, sweat beading on her forehead. "A dream?" Lynn murmered.  
  
She looked around and spotted Yuna sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. "Can't sleep?" Came a low voice.  
  
"No...I had a dream, Khimarhi," Lynn replied.  
  
Khimarhi appeared out of the shadows and nelt infront of Lynn. "Dreams? What dreams?"  
  
"Dreams...have you ever slept and seen something..but you weren't awake?"  
  
"Khimarhi doesn't sleep...only watches."  
  
Lynn nodded and Khimarhi touched her cheek. "Lynn young...why here?"  
  
"I was trying to prove myself..."  
  
"Proving yourself?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
Lynn felt the tears come to her eyes. "No one....," she murmered.  
  
"Khimarhi want to help....will Lynn let Khimarhi help?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah..what can you do?"  
  
Khimarhi smiled. "Tidus taught me to smile..."  
  
Lynn soon began to giggle. "My dad taught someone to do something?"  
  
"Tidus was a good friend to Khimarhi. He was leader when Khimarhi or no one else stepped up to take that position."  
  
Lynn smiled. "Thank you...Khimarhi. I think I'm better now."  
  
"Khimarhi happy."  
  
"Goodnight, Khimarhi."  
  
"Goodnight, Lynn."  
  
Lynn closed her eyes as Khimarhi stood up again to watch over this place.  
  
- To Be Continued. Hope you liked the second chapter. 


End file.
